


A Serious Chat

by Reyxa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kisses, Rain, Remix, and is also the first time ive posted ladrien i think?, established relationship adrinette is sO FUN, fluffy as heck, i doubt it but i think that's a thing, like damn, romantic adrinette, some ladrien, title help from justine bc im awful at titles, which is also fun, which is so fun to write, why don't more people write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyxa/pseuds/Reyxa
Summary: Every moment of class was torture.
 
Adrien was in full view of Marinette and every time she glanced at him her chest ached. He was Chat Noir. Her partner. Her best friend.
 
And Chat Noir was Adrien. Her boyfriend.
 
It wasn’t fair that she knew. The thought plagued her mind like a storm cloud. He deserved to know. But yesterday he had been so frantic, so hurt that she had risked putting herself in danger. He wouldn’t have panicked if he knew I’m Ladybug.
 
She shoved the thought away. The idea of telling him who she was was still very unsettling. Chat seemed to think Ladybug was incapable of fear, incapable of erring. He held her up to this high standard that Marinette just couldn’t meet.
 
Her spots made her brave, her spots made her fearless and bold. Without them, she was just Marinette. His illusion of Ladybug would be shattered, leaving him with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frostedpuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedpuffs/gifts).



> this was horrible when i signed up for this i was nOT expecting to hit a block yikes but i finished and it actually sorta helped with the writers block thing so im happy
> 
> this is sorta awful i had two ideas for this but i ended up picking this one bc the other one was kindA boring
> 
> enjoy i guess!!!

“Marinette!” Adrien smiled, peeking behind the hedge he had hid his girlfriend behind. His smile slid from his face, his mouth set in a grim line as he sighed. He should have expected she wouldn’t be there. She rarely stayed put during akuma attacks which effectively gave him at least three heart attacks a week.

 

“Adrien!” there was something in her tone that he almost wanted to label as tentative as she jogged over to him. “We need to talk.”

 

He wrapped her up in a hug, crushing her against his body as he pressed his lips to her hair. “Yeah we do! Mari, you really should stay hidden during akuma attacks, it’s not safe! What if you got hurt or shredded apart by huge ferocious obnoxious dogs or-”

 

“Adrien that’s not what I wanted to talk abou-”

 

“-What if you _died_ we have no idea Ladybug could bring you back I can’t, I can’t lose anyone else or-”

 

She relaxed in his grip, fingertips buried in his hair. He could feel her heart pounding against his chest. “I’m okay. It’s okay. I-I’m sorry.” her voice was quiet as she buried her face in his shirt.

 

He sighed. “I know you can take care of yourself. I _know that_. But it doesn’t mean you can’t get hurt.”

 

Her lips met his and his pulse jumped as it always did when her lips touched his. Her lips barely ghosted over his, it was almost chaste, more comforting than romantic. “I know.” she said as she pulled away from him, her blue eyes dark. “I get it. I’m… really sorry.”

 

“What did you want to talk about?” Adrien gave a soft smile, tugging on her pigtail lightly.

 

She shook her head, pigtails bouncing. “N-nothing.”

 

~

 

Every moment of class was torture.

 

Adrien was in full view of Marinette and every time she glanced at him her chest ached. He was _Chat Noir._ Her _partner_. Her _best friend._

 

And Chat Noir was _Adrien._ Her _boyfriend._

 

It wasn’t fair that she knew. The thought plagued her mind like a storm cloud. He deserved to know. But yesterday he had been so frantic, so hurt that she had risked putting herself in danger. _He wouldn’t have panicked if he knew I’m Ladybug._

 

She shoved the thought away. The idea of telling him who she was was still very unsettling. Chat seemed to think Ladybug was incapable of fear, incapable of erring. He held her up to this high standard that Marinette just couldn’t meet.

 

Her spots made her brave, her spots made her fearless and bold. Without them, she was just Marinette. His illusion of Ladybug would be shattered, leaving him with _her._

 

Alya nudged her, jolting her from her thoughts. Marinette looked up, finding Alya’s gaze questioning. _Are you okay?_

 

_I don’t know._ Marinette thought, though she nodded anyway.

 

Alya squinted her eyes before turning back to her paper, satisfied for now.

 

Marinette sighed heavily, her eyes on the board as her mind raced.

 

~

 

Marinette was being _weird._ She kept glancing at Adrien like she was guilty of something. Every time he touched her she jumped.

 

He worried at his lip, his eyes on his girlfriend who was bidding Alya goodbye.

 

It was raining today, a soft pitter-patter on the concrete at his feet. It didn’t really bode well.

 

“Ready to go?” Marinette gave him a tight smile as she reached from his hand.

 

“I’m sorry.” he blurted. “I-I mean, about yesterday.”

 

She blinked her blue eyes at him. “What?”

 

“I’m sorry I freaked out. I’m sorry if it… hurt you or freaked you out or-”

 

Her smile made him choke on his words as she squeezed his hand and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek that left his skin tingling. “It didn’t hurt me or freak me out. I get it, Chaton.”

 

He almost didn’t catch it.

 

Almost.

 

“Cha-Chaton?” he blurted, his mind racing.

 

Red raced across her face. “I-I no I mean, I didn’t mean to-”

 

“You know.” he whispered.

 

“What? No! I don’t know anything! Nothing, I know nothing!”

 

_“You know._ ” he squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

She sighed. “I know.”

 

“How long?” his stomach was knotting up as his toes tingled. Marinette knows.

 

“Yesterday.” her voice was small.

 

“That’s why you’ve been weird all day.” he whispered, unable to make his voice any louder.

 

“I-I haven’t been weird!”

 

He gave her a flat look.

 

She sighed, running her fingers through her dampening pigtails. “Do you hate me?”

 

Adrien’s pulse jumped. “H-Hate you?”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. It’s just that you were so upset that I was, that I could have been in danger and I didn’t want to upset you even more and now-”

 

“Marinette.” he took her hand and tugged her close until he could press his nose to hers. “I’m not upset.”

 

She looked up at him, her blue eyes wide as she searched his face. “Y-You’re not?”

 

He shook his head. “There’s no one else in the world I would trust this secret with.”

 

Her smile was infectious. “What about Ladybug?”

 

“Okay there’s one other person. But Ladybug doesn’t want to share identities. And that’s okay. I just hope that you knowing who I am doesn’t… put you in danger.” his heart picked up its pace.

 

Her lips parted, like she was going to say something. Moments passed between them until she seemed to make up her mind. “You don’t have to worry about… me being in danger.”

 

“Of course I do, you’re a civilian, Marinette. You’re strong and fearless but you’re vulnerable and who knows what Hawkmoth will do when he finds out we’re close?” he whispered, his grip on her waist tightening.

 

“Adrien, you don’t need to worry because…” she sighed. “ _Transform me.”_

 

He couldn’t even get a word in before a shower of pink sparkles rained down on her, leaving _Ladybug_ standing before him.

 

~

 

Ladybug watched as her boyfriend looked her up and down, taking in her spots.

 

Adrien’s mouth opened.

 

Then closed.

 

Then opened again.

 

Then closed.

 

They opened again though all that came out was a short choking sound.

 

She wrapped her arms around her waist. “I-I’m sorry I never told you-”

 

Her words stopped in her throat as he threw his arms around her. “ _My lady.”_

 

She half-choked half-laughed, wrapping her arms around him. He pressed his nose to her neck and they stood there, rain slowly dripping from the sky.

 

His muscles tensed. “I’m dating _Ladybug.”_

 

She giggled. “I’m dating Chat Noir.”

 

He drew away from her, sliding his hands from her waist to her face. He lowered his lips to hers, and their kiss tasted like rain.

**Author's Note:**

> cliche ending hell yeah
> 
> hope you liked it!!! comments/kudos/bookmarks are appreciated!!!


End file.
